Rin Aldena
Información Es la hermana de Fidio Aldena. Juega como centrocampista y delantera en el Raimon '''y los '''SUPER ONCE de Japon. Apariencia Es una chica de cabello medio rubiazgo,le llega un poco más de los hombros.Lleva un peinado similar al de Fuyuka, pero esta coge dos mechones delante de las orejas y se las ata por detrás,cayendole un mechon amarrado como Fuyuka por detras pero al final de la coleta la tiene otra vez amarrada. Posee unos ojos de color azul muy fuerte como los de su hermano,su piel color vainilla. Personalidad Es una chica agradable,simpatica,responsable y muy cariñosa,suele demostrar cariño a la gente que le impota y se suele preocupar por ellos y ayudarles en lo que sea.Es tranquila aunque a veces no tanto.Cuando esta contenta se nota,ya que, no para de reir y de estar alegre e intenta que los demás también esten contentos. Argumento Cuando era pequeña con solo 7 años perdio a su padre en un trágico accidente. Una tranquila tarde la familia paseaba por las calles de Italia, habia sido un dia maravilloso lleno de alegría, pero esa alegría acabó cuando sucedió lo inesperado, cruzaron un paso peatón pero a Rin se le habia caido una pelota que llevaba en las manos, la pelota rebotó a la carretera, entonces la inocente niña escucho como un camión a toda velocidad se acercaba como loco hacia ella, estaba paralizada no sabia que hacer sus piernas no reaccionaban, entonces fue cuando su padre se dio cuenta se dirigio a su hija y la empujó fuera de la carretera haciendo que el camión le atropellara a él, Rin se quedó en el suelo mirando a su padre, llorando y sintiéndose la culpable de lo que habia pasado, su madre y su hermano se asercaron a ella Fidio la abrazo y su madre fue corriendo hacia donde estaba su esposo y se quedo a su lado llorando y diciendole que aguantara un poco más que la ambulancia estaba en camino pero ya era demaciado tarde, él ya estaba cerrando los ojos, y no los volvió a abrir. La ambulacia vino, Rin estaba abrazando a su hermano tan fuerte que el casi no podia respirar, él tambien estaba muy asustado y lo único que queria era abrazarla y volver a casa. Unos años después cuando ya tenian 13 y 14 años casi lo habian superado pero todavia tenian ese mal recuerdo. Un dia el abuelo iba a viajar a Japón y les dijo a la madre y a sus nietos que si querian ir con él, la madre no podia ir, no queria dejar su pais, Fidio se negó porque no queria dejar a su madre ni a su equipo de fútbol que era Orfeo, en cambio Rin dijo que si. Le dio mucha lástima dejar a su hermano y a su madre atrás pero esa era su desición, queria olvidar por completo el accidente que tuvieron hace años, aunque no hubiera salido lastimada, la herida la tenia en el corazón, se sentía culpable por lo que habia pasado. A ella le encantaba el fútbol, admiraba a su hermano, su sueño era ser tan fuerte como él y algún dia se enfrentasen. Al llegar a japón decidió explorar la ciudad, no le apetecía nada quedarse en el apartamento con el abuelo y pensando en el primer dia de instituto. Tras explorar un rato el país una pelota de fútbol apareció ante ella, no tuvo mas remedio que hacer cosas con ella como mantenerla en la rodilla,en el pie...luego escucho una voz que le decia"¡perdona,nos puedes pasar el balon!",ella se viro y vio un campo de fútbol, muy contenta se acerco hacia los jugadores del campo, les dio la pelota y dijo que ha ella tambien le gustaba mucho jugar al fútbol, el muchacho le dijo"me llamo Endo Mamoru encantado de conocerte (le esboza una sonrisa),soy el capitan de fútbol del instituto Raimon"ella le contesta"¿del instituto Raimon? jeje me parece que yo también voy a ese instituto, soy nueva me llamo Rin encantada de conoceros a todos". Ahí fue cuando la admitieron en el equipo del Raimon y llegaron juntos al torneo frontier. Temporada 2 Tras ganar el torneo frontier se tuvieron que enfrentar contra los extraterrestres,contra el equipo Tormenta de Geminis y perdieron,muchos quedaron lesionados y otros consiguieron aguantar.Rin fue una de las que aguanto la fuerza de los extraterrestres,se habia quedado boquiabierta al ver que eran muy rapidos y fuertes.Al perder a Goenji el equipo quedo destrozado,aunque no sabia porque,en el fondo estaba muy apenada por la perdida de Goenji.Cuando fueron en busca de un nuevo delantero se tropezaron con un chico en la nieve,era Fubuki.Cuando Fubuki entro en la caravana relampago,Rin no podia apartar la mirada de el es como si estuviera hipnotizada,pero le sonaba haberlo visto antes, en alguna parte pero no sabia en donde.Fubuki ya se habia bajado de la caravana y continuaron su camino.Cuando por fin llegaron a la escuela Haruken,Rin se puso muy ansiosa por saber quien era Fubuki Shiro,aunque,se quedo de piedra cuando lo vio,aquel chico tan mono que se habian encontrado en la calle era Fubuki Shiro, pensaba ella.El corazón le iba a toda prisa y no sabia porque, nunca se habia sentido asi,en ese momento fue cuando se empezo a enamorar de Fubuki aunque fue más tarde cuando se dio cuenta de que le queria de verdad.La verdad es que se llevaban bastante bien se podria decir que se comvirtió en su mejor amigo. Cuando se enfretaron contra el Epsilón 'se empezo a preocupar mucho por Fubuki lo notaba muy raro,su personalidad habia cambiado mucho, no era el,entonces recordo que antes de que muriera su padre habia visto en el periodico a un niño que habia quedado huérfano tras un accidente de una abalancha que habia ocurrido en japón y vio a Fubuki,le dio bastante pena ella habia perdido a su padre pero el a toda su familia entonces decidio ayudarle todo en lo que podia.Más tarde todo habia encajado cuando todos supieron que Fubuki tenia otra personalidad que el mismo habia desarrollado. Al fin habian acabado con el Genesis.Rin estaba muy contenta porque al fin sabian lo que era el fútbol de verdad lo que es mejorar cada dia y pasarlo bien entrenando con tus amigos.De regreso a casa tuvieron que parar porque la caravana relampago tuvo un fallo tecnico pararon en un descampado con un campo de fútbol,a todos les entraron ganas de jugar al fútbol,luego Goenji se acerco a Rin y le pregunto algo que ella no se esperaba se puso roja como un tomate y miro a Fubuki y asintio con la cabeza,Goenji le dijo que le guardaria el secreto en ese momento sabia que comenzaria una nueva amistad con Goenji.Cuando llegaron todo estaba oscuro aparecio un hombre que decia que tenian que realizar un partido mas contra lo '''Emperadores Oscuros,'Rin se quedo muy triste no queria luchar contra ellos pero no quedaba otra.Todos estaban destrozados pero consiguieron que Kazemaru y los demas volvieran a ser como eran.Goenji y Rin se encontraron con Endo y Fubuki,hacia una puesta de sol preciosa,Fubuki iba a volver a su casa Rin no sabia si decirle lo que sentia Goenji la miraba como diciendole ´´dicelo no sabes si lo volveras a ver´´ pero en el momento que se lo iba a confesar no se atrevio y dice ´´te deseo un buen viaje de vuelta y..espero que nos volvamos a ver´´ ´´eso dalo por seguro´´ le contesto el.Cuando Fubuki ya se habia marchado Endo,Rin y Goenji se quedaron mirando la puesta de sol. Temporada 3 Rin se clasificó en los Super once de Japón siendo el número 21 y en las posiciones delantera y centrocampista,se sintio contenta porque iba a jugar con los mejores del mundo y junto a unos compañeros estupendos.Tras los entrenamientos se hizo más fuerte,se llevaba bastante bien con sus compañeros y su amistad con Fubuki aumentó mucho más.Jugó todos los partidos del torneo y desarrolló nuevas super técnicas.En la final de Asia Rin se enteró de que Goenji iba a dejar el equipo,ella se entristeció ya que Goenji era un buen amigo para ella. Ya terminado el partido contra hacia,Rin se sintio muy feliz porque pasarin a las mundiales y podria jugar contra su hermano,volveria a jugar junto a el,pensar en eso le hacia querer esforzarse más para estar a su altura,luego fue a celebrar la victoria y que Goenji se quedaba en el equipo Rin le dio un abrazo a Goenji muy contenta de que se quedase y luego le dio otro Fubuki y el correspondio a su abrazo contento.Ya apunto de zarpar a la isla de Liocott,Rin queria decrile a Fubuki lo que sentia pero no estaba segura,hasta que al final se armó de valor decidió decircelo aunque al final lo unico que le dijo fue que el era una persona muy importante para ella y que queria que volviese al equipo cuando se recuperase,Fubuki le sonrio y asintió con la cabeza y le dijo que no dudara de su regreso y que se recuperaria lo antes posible para volver a estar junto a ella y jugar otra vez junto al equipo. Ya en el TFI Rin pudo ver a su hermano entrenar en la zona de Italia con su equipo,se alegraba al poder ver a su hermano otra vez le hechaba inmensamente de menos ya que apenas tuvieron conflictos de pequeños y conjeniaban bastante bien y también porque lo queria y apreciaba mucho.Su gran sueño era poder ser algún dia como su padre,llegar a la cima como hizo el,Rin sabia que su hermano también queria ese sueño asi que no se podia hechar atrás. Rin se unió a la busqueda de Kabeyama junto con Endo y los demás,para ayudar a su hermano.En lo que buscaban a ver si habia un rastro de Kabeyama Rin chocó con un hombre sin darse cuenta,se inclinó para disculparse y siguió su camino apenas vio el rostro de aquel hombre puesto que solo lo habia visto de reojo. Al terminar el partido contra el equipo K,y regresar al alberge tras el partido de Argentina,Rin se dirigió a la playa y se sentó en la arena.Se sentía feliz pero a la vez frustrada,se alegraba mucho de volver a jugar con su hermano y saber que sera un gran rival cuando tengan que enfrentarse pero por otra parte el estar con él le recordo mucho a cuando eran pequeños y cuando su padre estaba aún junto a ellos,eso la puso triste ya que hechaba muchisimo de menos a su padre y se sentía culpable por su muerte.En ese momento un hombre apareció a su lado parecía muy misterioso llevaba un gorro rojo,gafas de sol y una chaqueta negra con la capucha puesta.Ese hombre notó que a Rin le pasaba algo asi que se sentó a su lado y le preguntó que,que le pasaba ella le explico mas o menos lo que le sucedia no con muchos detalles,entonces ese hombre se levantó y miró hacia la apuesta de sol y empezó a hablar.Las palabras que aquel hombre decia le hicieron entender a Rin que tenia que seguir adelante y afrontar el pasado y no uir de el.Con esto el hombre se empezó a ir,ella le dijo que esperase y que por favor le dijera su nombre,él miró hacia atrás y le dijo que se llamaba Takeda Suzuki. Técnicas '''Individual *Odin Relámpago (ofensiva). *Lobo celestial (ofensiva). *Luz defensiva (defensa). *Remate Lunar (ofensiva). *Rafaga luminosa (ofensiva). *Giro luminoso (defensiva). *Fuerza de tres almas (escencia de Fidio y su padre de jóven). 'Combinadas' *Mar helado (con Tsunami y Fubuki). *Espada salvadora (con Fidio). *Remate aéreo (con Kazemaru). *Ángel de fuego (con Goenji). *Mar de luz (con Fubuki). *Tormenta de Odin (con Meiko). *Corte de luz (conMeiko ) Información (GO) Es la esposa de Fubuki,trabaja como policía/detective en Japón.Viaja desde la ciudad Haruken hasta la ciuad del Raimon para ayudar al equipo e investigar sobre el sector V,siendo ella un agente secreto investigando el caso.Se aloja en casa de Aki Kino.Ella queda embarazada sobre la tercera temporada de Inazuma eleven Go,en Inazuma eleven Galaxy. Apariencia (GO) El cabello lo tiene más largo y su fleco de divide.Viste una camisa blanca a encima una rebeca sin mangas negra,un pantalón baquero medio marrón pálido y una diadema verde en la cabeza. Familia *Isamu Aldena (padre). *Aika Aldena (madre). *Fidio Aldena (hermano mayor). *Shiro Fubuki (esposo). *Atsuya Fubuki (cuñado fallecido). *Izumi Fubuki (hija). *Darnell Aldena (sobrino). *Satoru Fubuki (bisnieto). Curiosidades *Su mejor amiga es Aki Kino. *Tiene una buena amistad con Goenji,es como su mejor amigo. *Esta enamorada de Shiro Fubuki''.'' *Se casa con Fubuki en inazuma eleven GO. *Tiene una cancion llamada your gravitation.04:14 Rin Aldena Your Gravitation Haruko Momoi-1 *Su color favorito es el verde. *En inazuma eleven Go le tiene un gran afecto a Masaki Kariya. *Tiene una hija que se llama Izumi Fubuki . *Tiene un bisnieto llamado Satoru Fubuki. *Le gusta mirar al cielo. *Podria considerar que quiere a Yukimura 'como un hijo. *Cuando apenas tenia 1 año Fidio le acerco el dedo en la boca y lo mordio. *Su cumpleaños es el 10 de abril. *Su nombre significa ``'valiente´´como el de su padre. *Otras de sus 6 mejores amigas son Himeko y Meiko. *Es la capitana del equipo Raimon oc. *Ella empezó a desarrollar una buena amistad con Endo en el TFI. *Le aterrorizan y le dan asco las cucarachas. *Su padre tenía la manía de tocarle en la frente con en dedo indice empujandola un poco hacia atrás. *Al igual que Kiara del Rey León 2 poseen de jóvenes la voz de Michell Jenner pero al crecer y ser adultas poseen la voz de Nuria Trifol. *Tiene la misma voz japonesa que San Seto '''de Seto no hanayome. *También posee la voz en español de '''Hermione Granger desde la primera pelicula hasta la cuarta pelicula de Harry Potter. *De adulta pose la voz de Nuria Trifol,que viene a ser también la voz de '''Misa Amane '''de Death Note. *Tiene bastante parecido con otra Oc de la Wiki llamada Shina Erizawa. Galería Zoe Froste embarazada.png Tomando un helado.jpg Rin y Fidio abrazo GO.png Rin y Elieth abrazo.png Rin riendo.gif Rin preocupada.png Rin IEGO.gif Rin Fubuki y Rin Aldena.png Rin Fubuki IEGO.png Rin con las gerentes.png Rin Aldena music.jpg Rin Aldena chibi.png Rin Aldena and Edurne Irazu Friends.png Otosan... by Miku love.jpg La conejita y el gatito Fuburin.png Kiss FubuRin.jpg Isamu y Rin Bad Apple.gif Fuburin imprevisto en el picnic.png Fuburin 2.png Fubuki-kun!.jpg Episodio47Go by Miku love.jpg El comienzo.jpg Chibis by Miku love.jpg Aldena Rin.png 17216 by Miku love.png Rin Render by Miku love.png Categoría:Personajes Femeninos Categoría:Personajes de Inazuma Eleven